The Hurricane
The Hurricane is currently under contract with Raw is Johnny as the "Hogancane". He debuted on on the inaugural show of Slipdown! ''(April 5th), as appointed by Raw GM Johnny. He interfered in the main-event of Orlando Jordan vs the Undertaker, allegedly giving the bisexual Jordan a handjob. He then continued to wrestle on ''RAW is Johnny, first by himself, then as part of a stable with Rene Dupree and Stevie Richards. They became known as the Hogan World Order, after they had debuted as a team at SackRash. Interference on Slipdown! Reportedly RAW GM Johnny approached the Hurricane backstage, offering $50,000 if he made his presence known on'' Slipdown's'' debut show. Johnny was quoted saying "It's worth every damn penny," hoping to sabotage SlipDown's ratings and give his show the early lead in the ongoing ratings war. As promised, Hurricane made his way through security and interrupted the main event of World Heavyweight Champion, Orlando Jordan, defending his title against The Undertaker. The Hurricane made his appearance to the delight of the RAW General Manager, who happened to be at the commentary table at the time. He had called him on a GoPhone found in the trash. This delight soon changed to confusion as the Hurricane stood outside the ring and despite a few jabs on Orlando Jordan and a roll-up, did not affect the outcome of the match. Despite not embarrasing Slipdown's champion or #1 contender, it is believed that the presence of the Hurricane lead to the 20,000 fans turning from SlipDown! ''to ''RAW is Johnny that week. As punishment for a disapointing run-in, The Hurricane was "rewarded" with a match against Johnny's hired gun Chris Benoit. Following a savage beating, Hurricane was pinned by Benoit. With the GM's attention turned to other matters within RAW is Johnny, Hurricane was out of the proverbial dog house and was put in a match against Stevie Richards. The Hurricane won, unamused by the joke that the winner is the new GM of Sunday Night Homer. The Hogan World Order Feeling underappreciated along with Stevie Richards and Rene Dupree, the three men conferenced. They came up with an idea that would garner them more respect and the attention they felt they deserved. At RAW is Johnny's first pay-per-view - SackRash - Hurricane, Dupree, and Richards entered the ring collectively known as the HWO (Hogan World Order). Hurricane was re-branded as the Hogancane. They fought the recently employed Andre the Giant. Despite all three of these newly-branded Hogans competing in the handicap match, Andre won via disqualification when the Hogancane hulked up and accidentally hit the referee. They were disqualified as a result. Despite the loss at SackRash, the HWO were awarded a tag team title match against Rated RKO on Raw. During the match, it was discovered that if the HWO won the titles would be contested under "freebird" or "freebrother" rules - in which any of the three can hold the two titles. Despite the presence of Rene Hogan at ringside, Rated RKO prevailed, ending Hurricane's April as it began - in failure. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Eye of the Hurricane ''(Spinning headlock elbow drop) **Single knee facebreaker **Atomic leg drop (Parodied from Hulk Hogan) *'Managers''' **'Rene Dupree **Stevie Richards *'Managed' **'Rene Dupree **Stevie Richards *'Entrance themes **"Eye of the Hurricane" by Jim Johnston **"Real American" by Rick Derringer (as part of the Hogan World Order)